sombras del pasado y luces del presente
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha: jugador de futbol profesional. Naruto Uzumaki: experta en el area de taijutsu y futbolista. Itachi uchiha: tambien conocido en la zona de futbol. ¿Que pasara con estos tres personajes? ¿Quién es ese niño que esta con el Uzumaki? .:SxN:.
1. Prologo

Prologo

La vision con la que se encontro lo dejo embobado, jamas creyo que en la Tierra haya ser tan hermoso, tenía una piel durazno que pedía gritos que la tocasen, unos cabellos rubios que paresiece que el mismisimo Sol le regalo algunos de sus rayos y unos ojos azules los cuales el cielo podría envidiar. Su cuerpo se veía tan delicado y fragil, sentía el impulso de protegerlo, ¿Cómo era posible que Kami-Sama haya permitido que tal obra de arte la vean seres tan simples?, se veía tan puro e inocente, era como tener un ángel ante sus ojos. Conoció muchas mujeres de cuerpos grandiosos, todas ella modelos conocidas, pero... el chico, si chico, las hacía quedar mal.

Como era posible que el, un futbolista profesional y conocido por todo el mundo, se quede mirando a un rubio joven... aunque quien podría despeguar la mirada de persona tan linda. Su sonrisa era luminosa hacía resaltar esas marcas que lo hacía parecer un tierno kitsune. Ese día Uchiha Sasuke se enamoro, pero no de cualquier joven común, sino de Uzumaki Naruto, chico muy conocido por ser uno de los mejores en taijutsu y ademas ser gran futbolista, era conocido como la persona numero 1 en sorprender a la gente.

No podía creer que en este momento lo estace viendo, es la primera vez que lo hacía, solo había escuchado de el. Nunca le había interesado, solo pensaba en si mismo, nunca le intereso nada que no tuviese que ver con su propia persona, sonaba arrogante, pero era la verdad, siempre estuvo solo, bueno tenía a su hermano, Itachi Uchiha que tambien era jugador e futbol, se llevaban bien. Aunque siempre se sintio solo teniendo a su hermano mayor ya que, cada uno vivía su propia vida.

Volviendo al Uzumaki, sentía que debía conquistarlo como de lugar, sería facil con su apariencia, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos negros con reflejos azules y sus ojos eran dos pozos negro en los cuales te hundía con facilidad. Su complexion era un tanto musculosa pero no resaltaba tanto ya que una era muy musculoso, pero se podía notar que su cuerpo estaba bien ejercitado.

Tenía planeado acercar ese kitsune, estaba decidido, Uzumaki Naruto sería propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Conociendo a un angel

_Advertencias:__** posible violación, M-preg, malas palabras y otras cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo.**_

_Pareja Principal:__** SasuNaru, ItaNaru**_

_Pareja Secundaria:__** KakaIru, KyuNaru, entre otras**_

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino que son del ingenioso creador Masashi Kishimoto-sama, ARIGATO KISHIMOTO-SAMA POR DARNOS ESTE GRAN ANIME Y PONER PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS... huy eso se me escapo n_nU, bueno que empiece el fic.**

Conociendo a un ángel

Sasuke se acercaba cada vez mas al rubio, cuanto mas se acercaba, mas se emocionaba.

Ohayo_ saludo con elegancia tan comun en su familia

Ah! Ohayo ttebayo_ para el de cabellos azabaches la voz er Mi nombre es Sasuke_ se presenta cordialmentea como se la imaginaba: angelical y dulce.

Yo soy Naruto, ttebayo_ dijo con una bella sonrisa zorruna

Dime, Naruto, ¿tienes novia o novio?_ le dice mandandole una mira seductora

Eh... etto... pu-pues no..._ este se sonrojo ante tal mirada, le hacía acordar un pasado el cual quería olvidar.

Jejeje, me parecía extraño ya que una persona hermosa debería tener muchos pretendientes tras suyo_ le mostro una de sus sensuales sonrísas, esa que hace que las chicas griten y se desmayen

"Jum se parece mucho a el dattebayo" Bue-bueno... no deberías de-decir co-cosas tan vergonzosas_ no podía evitar que el tartamudeo salga de sus labios

Okaaaaaaa-saaaaaan_ se escucha una voz infantil acercarce a ellos

Eh?_ Sasuke voltea a ver de donde provenía esa vocecita, al voltearse se llevo la sorpresa de ver a un niño de ojos casi tan azules como los del uzumaki, de piel clara y poseedor de cabellos tan oscuros como el carbón, se veía que era un niño de seis años. Se parecía bastante al kitsune solo que este niño no tenía las marquitas que parecían bigotes de zorro.

Hiro-chan!_ dice el rubio sorprendido

Oka-san, me canse de esperarte_ dice mientras abrazaba al ojiazul, el cual se había agachado a su altura

Eh?, acaso te dijo oka-san?_ dice extrañado el Uchiha

Ah!... pues etto..._ Naruto estaba tan rojo como un tomate

Verás señor, lo que pasa es que el e mi oka-san ya que es un doncel, quedo embarazado de mi cuando tenía aproximadamente unos 16 años, mi oto-san lo dejo sin saber de mi existencia, espero haber sacado su duda_ dijo el chico, las palabras que había utilizado había demostrao ser bastante inteligente

Hiroki Uzumaki! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no debez ir contando eso por ahí?_ dijo con tono molesto el joven doncel

Naruuuuuuuuuu!_ otro llamado se oye a lo lejos, se voltearon para ver a un jóven de cabellos rojos y naranjas, con ojos carmesí, su cuerpo se veía bien ejercitado y alto. Cuando se acerco a los dos ojiazules los abrazo con ternura

Kyu-chan, oh Sasuke te los presento, este niño es mi hijo Hiroki Uzumaki y el es mi mejor amigo Kyubbi_ dijo mientras señalaba cada uno

Naru-chan cuando me aceptaras como pareja_ dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente

Cuando dejes de ser tan pervertido con mi oka-san, viejo eichi_ dice el niño

Solo tengo 26 años niñato!_ le grita el ojirojo

Uf, gomen Sasuke, siempre se pelean_ le explica con una dulce sonrisa el kitsune

Bueno, que haces aquí? por lo que se tu deberías estar haciendo taijutsu_ dijo este

Ah, pues decidi descansar un poco de eso, ademas... mi hijo no me lo permite ya que dice que se me puede acercar cualquier pervertido a meterme mano, si yo no soy una chica_ dijo este inocentemente

"pero eres un doncel, tienes una figura mejor que la de una modelo, solo te falta tener el cabello mas largo, pechos y ya esta eres una mujer"_ piensa este con una gota en la cabeza

Jejejeje, bueno mi hijo es así de sobreprotector al saber lo que hizo su oto-san_ dijo con una sonrisa aunque en sus ojos se veía un brillo de tristeza y dolor

Que sucedio?_ dice este un tanto molesto, ¡¿quien se a trevía hacer sentir triste a SU kitsune? (Posesivo nos tuvo que salir ¬¬U)

A mi amado kitsune lo engañaron_ dijo Kyubbi haciendo todo un drama mientras tenía a Hiroki agarrado de su brazo con los dientes, ya que el pelinaranja/rojo estaba abrazando a Naru y aprovechaba la inocencia de este para tocarle el trasero

fuelfa a mfi ofa-san_ "suelta a mi oka-san" dijo el niño

Hiro-chan no hagas eso... uf... bueno, pues lo que te decía sasuke es que..._ iba seguir hablando pero una voz lo interumpe

Ototo-baka~~~~_ Sasuke con miedo voltea el rostro encontrandose con un joven muy parecido a el solo que con rasgos mas maduros, cabello atado en una coleta baja, y unas marcas que parecían ojeras pero que lo hacían ver aun mas sexy.

U-Uchiha Itachi_ susurra con terror el rubio, ante esto el ojiazul menor y Kyubbi se ponen en posición defensiva.

Que bueno que te veo Ototo?_ el ojinegro mayor no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros.

Aniki_ dice molesto

Hai... uh?... U-Uzumaki Naruto_ sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa

Ohayo! Uchiha-san, será mejor que me valla ttebayo... por cierto Sasuke no quiero que nos veamos mas no quiero tener nada que ver con los Uchiha, asi que Jane tebayo_ dijo en tono seco el Uzumaki mayor, se lo veía de un modo frío, Sasuke se sorprendió a tal repentino cambio de humor, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que pudo ver como esos bellos ojos se opacaban

Todos los presentes veían como el Naruto se iba, ambos estaban sorprendidos.

Uchiha, espero que no te le vuelvas sobreto todo vos, Itachi_ dice el ojirojo para seguir a su amigo

El pelinegro menor, se acerca el mayor, una vez cerca le pisa el pie, el mayor se agacha por el dolor y el niño aprovecha para pegarle un puñetazo tirandolo al piso.

Eso es solo una pequeña parte e lo que te hare si por tu culpa mi oka-san le sucede algo por tu culpa, Uchiha Itachi_ amenazo el ojiazul para seguir a su oka-san

Los dos que quedaron estaban estupefactos, un niño de seis años le partio la madre a Itachi.

"Mierda si así es el hijo no quiero saber como golpea la madre, se nota que Naruto lo entrena"_ Sasuke ya estaba asustando, se imaginaba lo que les pasaba a los que manoseaba a la querida "oka-san" de Hiroki

"Ese niño ¿con oka-san se refiere a Naruto?"_ el Uchiha mayor no podía salir del shock de haber sido amenazado por un niño menor que el por veinte años y que sea el hijo del Uzumaki

Aniki, ¿que mierda hiciste?_ pregunta un tanto enojado el pelinegro con reflejos azules, el cual estaba atando cabos de lo que estuvo sucediendo estos ultimos momentos

Te lo explicare en tu casa, Sasuke_ responde mientras se levantaba

Sasuke estaba mas que extrañado, ¿Donde se conocieron su aniki y Naruto? ¿Qué pasó con ello? y muchas otras preguntas mas rondaban por su cabeza. Quería saberlo todo, todo lo que inplicara al rubio kitsune, apenas lo habrá conocido pero sentía el impulso de protegerlo de todo y sobretodo de Itachi, ya que al ver la reaccion del ojiazul y los otros algo tuvo que pasar entre ellos. Tambien estaba molesto de ser Uchiha, eso hizo recibir odio del rubio.

**La casa de Sasuke Uchiha**

Al fin había llegado a la casa de Sasuke, una vez ahí dentro, el pelinegro dueño de la casa hizo un poco de té. Una vez el liquido ya servido se sentaron en unos sillones, al frente de ellos había una mesita ratona donde apoyaban sus tazas. El menor miraba fijamente al mayor esperando que este hablase, pero el otro solo lo miraba fríamente como todo buen Uchiha. En esa habitación parecía aver de quien habla primero junto con quien tenía mirada mas intimidadora.

HAAAAAAA SASUKE DEJA DE MIRARME ASI_ grito como niño asustado el pelilargo

Aniki, a veces no pareces de la familia_ dice este con mirada seria y un goteron

Lo dices porque estas celoso de que soy el mas sexy de la familia_ lo dice mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba una sonrisa prepotente

LO DIGO PORQUE ACTUAS COMO UN COMPLETO IDIOTA, ADEMAS NECESITO QUE ME HABLES DE QUE CARAJO HABÍA PASADO ANTES_ le grito no con una venita palpitante, sino una venota palpitante

Que me asuste de tu mirada_ le dice haciendose el tonto, no quería contarle esa parte de su pasado a su Ototo-baka

Deja de hacerte el baka y abre la boca de una puta vez_ el ojinegro menor ya estaba desperado

Ototo-baka ebes de hablar tan grosero, a Naruto no le gusta los chicos que hablan así_ dijo a un haciendo el esfuerzo de no hablar el otro tema

Eh? ¿hablas en serio?... MOMENTO NO TRATES DE EVITAR EL TEMA_ ya estaba que explotaba de la ira que le provocaba su hermano mayor

Uf... Esta bien... solo si me das dangos_ le aviso Itachi

El otro ya resignado fue a buscar los dongos que tanto adoraba su hermano, una vez que los encontro se los io y se sento para oír lo que tenía que decir su hermano.

Verás..._ tomo un poco e aire para prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a contar.

_**Continuara**_

**Notas:** bueno espero que con el tiempo les vaya gustando la historia, estoy tratando de hacer un video para el fic cuando les tenga listo ya les dire como encontrarla


	3. Recordando lo que alguna vez fue

Recordano lo que alguna vez fue...

Sasuke estaba desesperado, después de ese "verás..." nadio salio de la boca de su estupido hermano mayor, solo se quedo mirando a la nada. ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTENDÍA QUE EL QUERÍA SABER LO QUE HABÍA PASADO ENTRE EL Y NARUTO?. Para no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba comenzo a contar.

"...100 venganzas, 101 venganzas, 102 venganzas..."_ lo que si es que eso ya lo llevaba haciendo un buen rato

Itachi seguía ahi en su mundo, nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba por esa mente tan compleja.

"quiero mas dangos"_ bueno, no tan compleja

¡YA ITACHI HABLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!_ dijo desesperado el menor de los pelinegros despues de llegar a las 1.000 venganzas

Tonto hermano menor, ¿qué no viste ese flash back?_ le pegunta mientras lo mira con una ceja alzada el mayor

Aniki, recuerda que yo no estoy en tu mente para verla me la tienes que contar_ le dijo mientras le habla como a un niño pequeño

Ah bueno ahora si te va la historia_ dijo con una sonrisa

**Momentos antes en la casa Uzumaki**

Oka-san, ¿daijoubu?_ pregunta preocupado el pequeño Hiro

Hai_ dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora el rubio

Ne, Hiroki ¿por qué no vas a jugar al patio?_ dice el pelirojo, mientras señalaba un jardín lleno de flores, árboles y con una laguna

Esta bien_ dice con inocencia el niño

Naru... ¿por qué no me cuentas bien que sucedio con el Uchiha? lo unico que me contaste es que Itachi hizo algo muy malo_ le dijo con seriedad Kyubbi

...Bueno_ responde con un dejo de tristeza

X3 Flash Back Naruto X3

(Nota: les contare desde que los dos se conocen para asi estar mejor explicada, ya que despues se les hace un lio, lo digo por experiencia propia XD)

_Recién comenzaba con el fútbol, el taijutsu le llevo practicando desde corta edad, estaba muy nervioso. Sería la primera vez que jugaría en un equipo que no sea mi Oto-san, Ero-sennin y yo, estaría con otros chicos. Al principìo no estaba seguro de hacerlo pero como había dicho mi padre "El futbol es juego de machos", aunque yo le respondí "Oto-san soy un doncel, no un macho" pero el me ignora y dice "Ese es mi campeón", tuvieron que verlo tenía una sonrisa llena de orgullo y con cascaditas de felicidad, me hizo recordar mucho a Gai-sensei, mi profesor de taijutsu, y mi compañero Rock Lee. No me podía negar lo que dijiera mi padre, no despues de todo los cuidados que me dio cuando mi Oka-san se fue._

_Me puse la regla de las tres P, Practicar, Practicar y por supuesto no debía faltar Practicar, uf lo que hago por la felicidad de mi rubio progenitor. Bueno debo dejar de desviarme del tema, estaba esperando a que me llamen para hacer la prueba que comprobaría si entraba o no al equipo. En mis 15 años de edad nunca me había sentido tan nervioso._

_Uzumaki Naruto_ me llamo el que parecía ser el entrenador_

_Hai_ dije emocionado_

_Bueno lo que tienes que hacer es: correr con la pelota, ir en zigzag por lo conos, esquivar a los otros jugadores y hacer un gol_ me dijo mientras señalaba 10 conos, unos 11 jugadores, que parecían mastodontes, y al arquero._

_Antes de empezar mire a mi alrededor, algunos me miraban con burla y otros con lastima, de seguro pensaba que no iba a poder con esos gigantes, ¡ja! si supieran que esto es como el taijutsu._

_Respire profundamente esperando a que el silbato suene para así empezar, en unos momentos el pequeño objeto sonó y comenze a correr con la pelota, mi velociadad era casi vertiginosa, pase habilmente los conos, esquive con elegancia a los hombres-mamut y por ultimo patie la pelota al aire, para despues saltar, mientras daba una vuelta en el aire pege una patada y grite..._

_¡RASENGAN!_ la pelota fue directo al arco, por la fuerz que había usado parecía que la pelota se había transformao en una bola de aire y viendo la rapidez con la que iba a su objetivo no la pudieron parar._

_Una vez que caí al piso con estilo mire a todos los que me miraban burlones y con lastima. Ahora todos tenían la misma mirada, perplejidad._

_¿Como mierda hiciste eso en... 2 minutos y 30 segundos?_ dice el que antes me había llamado para hacer esta prueba_

_Por el taijutsu, ttebayo_ respondi con simpleza, me dirigí a las bancas para sentarme, en realidad que me canse._

_Una vez que me sente sentí algo frío el la mejilla que me hizo pegar un pequeño salto, cuando me voltié me encontre con una mirada carbón, era un jovén de cabellos y ojos azabaches, parecía que tenía unas ojeras pero debía admitir que no le quedaban mal, su pelo estaba atado en una cola baja, parecía ser mayor que yo._

_Ohayo, eso si que fue una buena jugada_me dijo mientras me sonreía_

_Etto, arigato_ le digo un poco apenado_

_Ten de seguro tienes sed_ me tira una botella con agua_

_Hai, etto, ¿cómo te llamas?_ le pregunto con timidez, no lo podía evitar, es que ese joven tenía un "algo"_

_Yo soy Uchiha Itachi_ me responde con una sonrisa de medio lado_

_De repete sentí que el calo subió a mis mejillas, baje la mirada mientras abría la botella y me sentaba a su lado_

_Tu como te llamas o si quieres te puedo decirte Kitsune_ me dijo con un toque burlon y a la vez galante_

_¿Eh?... pu-pues Uzumaki Naruto_ me presente, estaba seguro de que me encontraba rojo_

_Veo como agarra mi mano y la eleva hasta llegar a la altura de la barbilla_

_Yo soy Uchiha Itachi, dulce doncel_ despues de presentarse besa mi mano como si fuese una damisela_

_¿Cómo te diste cuenta, dattebayo?_ estaba sorprendido, me había asegurado de esconder mi condición con la ropa._

_Por el pequeño detalle de que tus movimientos son fuerte pero tambien delicados_ me explico mirandome fijamente_

_Vamos, debe haber algo mas_ nadie podía darse cuenta solo por eso, algo más tuvo que a ver visto_

_Bueno en realidad fue que cuando diste la vuelta en el aire se te bajo un poco la remera y se pudo ver un poco de tu cuerpo, por cierto lindas curvas_ me dijo con una sonrisa que me recordaba a Jiraiya_

_Pervertido_ le dije con un puchero_

_Jejeje, vamos no te molestes... es extraño que alguien con tu condición este aca, normalmente hacen otro tipo de deporte_ me dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, sus brazos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas._

_¿Estas insinuando que no podemos jugar otras cosas, ttebayo?_ lo miro de modo retador_

_No, no, para nada es solo que me extraña_ comenzo a negar efusivamente con la cabeza_

_Pues... es que veras..._ le relate lo sucedido con mi padre_

_Una vez que termine de contar, el comenzo a reírse a carcajadas, no aguente y lo acompañe en la risa. Me sentía tambien con su compañia._

_Después de eso nos hicimos muy bueno amigos, aunque Itachi siempre decía algo de mi figura, no faltaba día en el que no me insinuase algo y había descubierto que Itachi era unos de los mejores jugadores del equipo Akatsuki.A los dos meses iba a ser mi primer campeonato, la emocion recoría mi ser._

_Llevamo un buen tiempo jugando, estabamos empatados, si hacíamos un gol ganaríamos. Nosotros teníamos la pelota, el que tenía la pelota era Kiba, un jóven de 16, de cabellos y ojos marrones, parecía que tenía colmillos como los perros y tenía un triangulo invertido rojo en cada mejilla, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Kiba tuvo que pasar la pelota, ya que los del otro equipo le bloquearon el paso, me la paso a mi. Una vez que tuve la pelota corrí con la velocidad que había usado en la prueba de admisión al equipo, tenía planeado hacer mi ya conocido rasenga. Cuando estuve cerca salte junto con la pelota, di una vuelta, petie con fuerza sobre humana y grite a todo pulmon..._

_¡RASENGA!_ la pelota fue derecho al arco, que la protegía se movio del lugar, porque el aire que rodeaba la pelota le había rozado el brazo, desasiendo parte de la manga del uniforme de su equipo, temiendo por dañarse se corre dejando entrar la pelota, haciendo un gol._

_¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!_ se escucha por todos lados todos estaban felices, el equipo de Konoha ganaba despues de tres años de mala racha._

_Todos mis amigos y compañeros fueron al punto donde me encontraba, me abrazaron y felicitaron, otros fueron a tirarle el tanque de bebida energizante al entrenador._

_Sabía que un chico tan problematico ayudaria_ me dice con una leve sonrisa Shikamaru, un jóven de peinado de coleta toda puntiaguda y de expresion de aburrimiento, nuestro portero._

_Jajajaja, nada mal nenita_ me dijo Kiba, el siempre con el tema de que soy doncel_

_Buen juego_ me palmea un poco la espalda Shino, un chico muy extraño, siempre cobre su rostro y usa anteojos de sol negros, todo el tiempo, HASTA DE NOCHE_

_Chicos reunanse para una foto_ nos dice un fotografo_

_Nos juntamos todos, nos pusimo en nuestras posiciones, una vez sacada las fotos el entrenado se acerco y me puso una mano en el hombro._

_Oe, muy bien echo chico_ me dijo Asuma, un hombre de piel no muy morena pero tampoco clara y de cabellos oscuros como sus ojos, siempre le acompañaba un cigarrillo._

_Arigato_ digo mientras hago un pequeña reverencia_

_¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ escuche a lo lejos, lo que vi me dejo anonadado, mis amigos, Lee, Gaara, Neji y Kyubbi, se acercaban_

_Chicos, ¿que hacen aqui?_ pegunte con una sonrisa_

_Venimos a ver como explotabas tu flor de la juventud_ me explica con el pulgan arriba Lee, un chico de ojos extraños, pelo negro estilo casco y muchas cejas_

_Si, sabíamos que ganarías_ me dice como siempre serio Neji, aunque pude notar una media sonrisa en el, sus ojos son blancos, sus cabellos marrones largos estaban rodeados por una banda que siemore lleva en la frente mi amigo, Neji Hyuuga_

_Asi si se hace, Naru-chan_ me abraza Kyu, mientras intenta besar mis labios, me recuerda un poco a Itachi_

_Lo olvidaba, ¿Dónde se encontraba el excentrico de Itachi?, me prometió ver como jugaba y que además tenía que decirme algo importante._

_Oye, si buscas al Uchiha dijo que tenías que mirar arriba a las 5:30_ me dijo Sabaku no Gaara, un pelirrojo, poseedor de ojos aguamarina, con unas ojeras bien marcadas, su piel es muy clara y es un amigo de la infancia_

_Miro que hora era y veo que ya era el tiempo indicado asi que levanto mi mirada hacía el cielo. Lo que veo es un punto que cada vez se va haciendo mas grande, despues se veía como una persona con paracaídas. Era Itachi, mi sorpresa no podía mayor, Itachi vestido con traje, baja con un paracaidas y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro._

_¡Ohayo, Naru!_ me saludo una vez en el piso_

_Itachi,¿qué razón hay para que tu entrada se aun mas extraña que las otras veces, dattebayo?_ le pregunto y es que el siempre tenía entradas muy... extravagantes. La mayor de las veces entra como un ninja._

_Es que tengo algo que anunciar_ me responde mientras, se posiciona como los novios que le van a pedir a las novias que se casen, enfrente mio_

_¿Na-nani?_ le digo un poco sonrojado_

_¿Serías mi novio?_ extiende su mano y cae una caja, tambien en paracaídas, cuando la abre muestra un collar muy hermoso, era de zafiro. En el medio había un zafiro en forma de pendulo y en cada lado había dos esferitas del mismo tipo de piedra preciosa, la tira que las mantenía era negra._

_Y-Yo... Hai_ le respondí con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, no podía ser mas feliz, yo amé a Itachi desde un buen tiempo, aun lo amo._

_Arigato por hacerme el hombre mas feliz Naru_ me abrazo fuertemente_

_En el lugar se lleno de silbidos, aplausos y exclamaciones de felicidad. Todos festejaban nuestra relación, Naruto Uzumaki, recien jugador llevador ganador del equipo Konoha e Itachi Uchiha, famoso jugador de Akatsuki, se vulven pareja._

_Llevamos como unos 6 meses de novios, vivíamos juntos en su departamento, yo era tan feliz y estaba decidido, hoy sería el día que le entregaría lo mas puro de mi a la pesona que me juro amor toa la vida._

_Prepare todo para cuando vuelva de reunion que tenía con su familia, tenía too para la cena perfecta. Una mesa con mantel blanco, sobre el había unos cuantos petalos de rosa, dos velas blancas y lo que cenaríamos era una colita de cuadril* con unas cuantas verduras. Para tomar fue... Jugo de uva, ¿que esperaban, vino? vamos solo tengo 15 años, aunque Itachi tranquilamente podría tomar me lleva cuatro años. Pero sacando lo de la bebida, todo esta perfecto. Había buscado mucha información para saber que hacer este día, mi abuelo me dijo que el postre tenía que ser si o si frutillas con chocolate, yo le pregunte el por que pero solo me respondio que Ita lo sabría._

_Me bañe y me vesti con unos pantalones negros, que tanto le gustaba a Itachi, una remera blanca ajustada y no tenía que faltar el collar que me regalo mi amor. Estaba descalzo, no quise poner mucho empeño en mi ropa, ya que en cualquier momento mi koi llegaría._

_¡Naru, amor, llegue!_ grita en la entrada mi amado pelinegro_

_Llego a donde me encontraba y su quijada callo al suelo._

_¿Qué paso?_ me pregunta con los ajos extremadamente abiertos_

_Hoy es un día especial, asi que sientate_ le digo mientras me pongo de puntas de pie, le abrazo el cuello y beso sus labios._

_¿Y por qué es especiel Kitsune?_ me pregunta con una sonrisa sensual, mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura_

_Porque hoy dejaré de ser vírgen_ le respondo con una gran sonrisa_

_NO ME DIGAS QUE ME VAS A DEJAR Y LO HARAS CON OTRO, NOOOOOO PORFAVOR, GOMEN, GOMEN, NO QUISE PROHIBIRTE TANTO TIEMPO DE TU RAMEN_ me dijo con lagrimones_

_Baka, contigo_ le digo con un puchero_

_Ah...Ah... Jejejejeje_ comenzo a reír pervertidamente_

_Comenzamos a cenar tranquilamente mientras hablabamos un poco, hasta que llego la hora del postre_

_Etto... de postre va a ver frutillas con chocolate, Ero-sennin dijo que debía ser en la cama pero no le entendí el porque_ le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, podía jurar que en ese mismo instante Ita-chan tenía la misma cara que Jiraiya cuando me conto lo de las frutillas_

_Siiiiii, vamos yo te lo explico_ comenzo a jalarme de la mano directo a la habitación donde nos esperaba un bowl de frutillas y un pote de chocolate derretido._

_Una vez en la habitacion, comenzo a besarme el cuello, me causaba sensaciones tan extrañas y a la vez tan placenteras. El agarró una frutilla la cual fue pasada por el chocolate._

_Sostenlo con la boca_ me dijo mientras me daba la frutilla, obedeci su orden._

_Se acerco lentamente a mi cara para comer la fruta que se encontraba en mis labios, la mordio y me beso. Aun cuando el fruto se hubiese acabado siguio dandome un beso humedo, no pude evitar gemir en su boca._

_Luego me acosto lentamente en la cama y me desvistio, dejandome solo en boxers. Agarro nuevamente la roja fruta con el dulce derretido y puso dos en mis pezones. Comenzo a devorarlas con gula haciendome estremecer, no dejo ni rastro de que alguna vez hubo algo ensima de mi pecho, solo su saliva. Comenzo a repartir unos cuantos mordiscos por mi cuello, haciendome gemir. Fue bajando hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde puso una frutilla, me miro con lujuria y me sonrio. Esto me estaba excitando demasiado, comenzaba a jadear, sentir su lengua jugar con mi ombligo provocaba que de mis labios saliera sonidos de placer._

_Despues de un rato decidio bajar mi ropa interior dejando mi cuerpo expuesto a esa mirada oscura con brillos de deseo. No evite sonrojarme y tratar de cubrirme._

_No me mires asi, me averguenza, dattebayo_ le dijo apartando la mirada_

_Es que no puedo evitar ver un cuerpo tan hermoso y delicado_ me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y luego la besaba con ternura._

_Lo mire directo descubriendo una mirada llena de amor, le sonreí y abrí un poco mis piernas._

_Quiero ser solo tuyo, Ita-chan_ le digo un tanto apenado_

_Sonrio, metio tres dedos en el chocolate y despues me los dio para que los lamiera. No lo dude ni un segundo y lo hice, mi paladar disfrutaba el dulce sabor del chocolate y los dedos del que amo. Una vez que estuvieron bien humedos, los dirigio a mi entrada._

_Primero fue uno, me había molestado un poco, cuando entro el segundo la molestia aumento y con el tercero ya había sentido dolor, pero para distrarme mi ojinegro comenzo a masturbarme, de ahí solo sentí placer. Cuando el creyo que yo estaba lo suficientemente dilitado saco sus dedos haciendo bufar un poco molesto. Se despojo de sus ropas hasta quedar como Kami-sama lo trajo al mundo... MIERDA ESTABA DEMASIADO BIEN DOTADO._

_Lo mire con terror, pero el me sonrio tranquilizador y me beso. Me calme un poco, abrí un poco mas mis piernas para que el se acomode entre ellas, lo cual hizo al instante, agarro su miembro y comenzo a penetrarme lentamente. Dolía, pero para aguantarlo comenze a estrujar las sabanas que se encontraba debajo de mi. Una vez que entro completamente en mi interior espero hasta que yo me acostumbrase, cuando lo hice movi mis caderas. Comezo con una vaiven lento, pero despues de un tiempo las embestidas cobraban más velocidad y profundidad, en un momento su pene toco una parte de mi ser que me hizo gritar de placer. Memorizo es lugar y todas las embestidas fueron dirigidas a ese lugar. Luego de unos momentos llego el tan esperado orgasmo, me corrí entre nuestros vientres y el en mi interior._

_Esperamos hasta recuperar nuestra respiración normal, nos besamos, el salio de mi interior y nos dormimos._

_Cuando me levante, el ya no estaba en la cama. Lo espere y no llego hasta bien tarde en la noche. Estaba muy preocupado asique cuando le vi le pregunte..._

_¿Qué paso, ttebayo?_ lo mire pero había extraño en el, no me dirigia la mirada y su expresion era seria._

_Vete_ dijo en un leve susurro, abri mis ojos hasta que casi parecían que se me iban a salir._

_¿Na-nani?_ no quería creer que me estaba echando_

_Ya me oíste, quiero te vayas de acá y no vuelvas_ me dijo con suma frialdad_

_De-demo, no puedo yo te amo_ le dije en modo de suplica_

_Pero yo a ti no, es mas te detesto, solamente te utilize, talvez ya era muy conocido pero con lo de la relacion lo soy aun mas y ahora me casaré_ me solto la noticia de una, me callo como un balde de agua fría._

_No le quise hablar, salí y corrí, no me quería permitir llorar enfrente de.. ese... ese mounstruo. No sabía a donde ir, había comenzado a llover, la lluvia y mis lagrimas se mezclaban. El unico lugar que tenía cerca era la casa de mi amigo ojirojo, me detuve enfrente de la casa de este y toque su timbre. Me abrio la puerta sorprendido de verme y su sorpreso aumento cuando solloze abrazado a el con el rostro en su pecho._

_¿Que te sucedio Naru?_ me pregunta una vez que cerro la puerta y me abrazo sin imporatarle el mojarse_

_Itachi hizo algo muy malo... Itachi hizo algo muy malo_ solo eso salia de mis labios, en un susurro cruel y lastimero_

X3 Fin Flash Back X3

En la sala donde se encontraba el rubio y el de cabellos naranjas y rojos solo reinaba el silencio, un silencio donde un alma era desgarrada por el dolor y otra ardía en las llamas de la furía e impotencia.

**Con los Uchiha en el momento de contar un nuevo Flash Back**

X3 Flash Back Itachi X3

_Estaba tan feliz, ¡Al fin lo había hecho con mi pequeño doncel!. Esa mañana me levante tirando flores al mi alrededor mientras cantaba "we are the champion" pero me habían cortado mi momento de festejo con una llamada._

_"Puta madre ¿para qué carajo existes celular de mierda?"_ pensé mientras agarraba el dichoso aparatito_

_¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO INTERRUMPE MI MOMENTO FELIZ?_ grite a todo pulmon igual yo sabía que mi adorado kitsune ormia como piedra con rostro deangel_

_Itachi Uchiha te necesito en el estadio de Akatsuki_ dijo la voz del entrenador Pein que era un pelinaranja de ojos grices y lleno de pircings_

_Ya voy... puto amante de las perforaciones_ susurre lo ultimo_

_¿Como mierda me llamaste?_ me dijo amenazante_

_Jejeje dije como amo las perforaciones_ respondí con nerviosismo_

_Corte la llamada y me dirigí a mi Mercedes Benz SL negro, pasaron unos 15 minutos y ya estaba estacionado en el estadio donde me esperaba mi entrenador._

_Bien, ya llegaste_ me dice con los brazos cruzados_

_Bueno, ¿que quieres? estaba completamente feliz de que mi adorado rubio..._ no pue seguir ya que la voz de Pein me interrumpe_

_De el te quiero hablar... tienes que terminar la relación y casarte con mi primita querida Karin_ me dice con seriedad_

_¡¿NANIIIIII, CON KARIIIIIIIIIN?_ mi reacción no era exagerada, yo a ella ya la había conocido y era insoportable. Se restregaba descaradamente a mi, me decia cosas sucias al oído y por si no fuera poco CASI ME VIOLA, pero gracias a mi gran amigo Kisame, un tipo que parece un tiburon azul con cabellos azules y ojos negros pequeñitos, junto con Deidara, un rubio pelilargo, de ojos azules y su peinado característico era una media cola alta con el flequillo tapando su ojo izquierdo, me salvaron pero todos vieron mis boxers de Kitty que me regalo Kisame de venganza que yo le di de bob esponja. Que humillante fue esa situación._

_Si con ella_ me dijo mirandome con el seño fruncido_

_¿Por qué crees que me separare de mi kitsune?_ le digo enojado, nada hará que cambie de opinion._

_O te separaras de el o te juro que el pequeño sufrira_ me dijo con cara de psicopata que tiene, por kami-sama este esta loco._

_No lo podía creer, recién cuando Naru me mostro lo que me amaba entregandose en cuerpo y alma, dandome lo más inocente de el y ahora lo tenía que dejar. Estaba seguro que debería hacer caso a lo que le dijiesen sino quería que le sucediese algo a su hermoso ojiazul._

_Una vez que le había dicho que si me casaría con la molesta peliroja volví a subir a mi coche. Recorrí un poco los lugares cerca, tenía que pensar una forma para hacer que Naruto no este más conmigo. Cuando se me vino algo a la cabeza, ya era de noche y muy tarde. Tuve que poner mi mascara de seriedad._

_Cuando entre rapidamente el me pregunto..._

_¿Qué paso, ttebayo?_ su bella voz estaba llena de preocupación y sus zafiros me miraron, no podía ver esos hermosos ojos porque sino no lo dejaría ir sin importarme que después el sufriría_

_Vete_ susurre, no podía decir mas alto aun no tenía el valor_

_¿Na-nani?_ estaba seguro que me escucho pero no quería creer, lo entiendo yo tampoco quiero creer lo que digo y lo que diré_

_Ya me oíste, quiero te vayas de acá y no vuelvas_ le dijo con la mayor frialdad que me permitía mi corazón_

_De-demo, no puedo yo te amo_ me dijo en modo de suplica, creeme Naruto que yo tambien te amo y po eso hago esto_

_Pero yo a ti no, es mas te detesto, solamente te utilize, talvez ya era muy conocido pero con lo de la relacion lo soy aun mas y ahora me casaré_le solte la noticia de una de seguro que esto le había caído mal a su pobre corazoncito, para poder decir esto pensaba en el odio que sentía por Karin que de seguro todo fue un plan suyo por tenerme._

_Lo ultimo que pude ver es como corría y después opí como caía la lluvia._

_Necesito una buena dotación de helado y... dangos_ me dirigí a mi heladera donde había un kilo de helado y despues abrí un estante donde había una gran caja que decía "dangos de emergencia"_

_Después de unas semanas me case con mi pesadilla._

X3 Fin Flash Back X3

Eso me deja algo claro_ dijo Sasuke con seriedad después del relato e su hermano

¿Nani?_ pregunta con curiosidad

¡ERES UN TREMENDO PUTO!_ le grita mientras le golpea la cabeza

BUAAAAAAAA, ERES MAL OTOTO-BAKA_ le dice con cascaditas en los ojos y en la cabeza se podía notar un gran chichon

**Notas:** bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado estaba inspirada en los flash backs jejeje gomen que sea muy largo los espero en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Puto Itachi entrenamiento

Puto Itachi… entrenamiento

PUTO, PUTO, PUTO_ gritaba el Uchiha menor

Ya deja de insultarme ototo-baka, estaba presionado_ decía entre mares de lagrimas el mayor

PRESIONADO NI UNA MIERDA, LO UNICO QUE TE PUEDE PRESIONAR ES EL DE ELEGIR ENTRE UN DANGO Y TU PUTA VIDA_ Sasuke estaba demente, sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos

NOOOOOO, SASUKE-BAKA NO USES EL SHARINGAN CONMIGO YO SOY BUENO_ Itachi no paraba de llorar

Ohayo, primos_ de la nada aparece un joven extremadamente palido, de cabello corto negro, no se podía ver el color de sus ojos ya que estaban cubiertos por los parpados del joven y tenía una falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

SAI, SALVAME DE MI OTOTO-BAKA, ME TRATA MAL_ Itachi corre para esconderse detrás de su primo

Jejeje, ¿qué te pasa bastardo?, ¿te quedaste sin tomates?, ¿estas mas amargado de lo común?, ¿estas necesitado de "amor" en la cama? O ¿es que te acabas de dar cuenta que la tienes pequeña?_ pregunta Sai

CALLATE COPIA BARATA, ESTO NO ES DE TU PUTA INCUNVENCIA_ grita Sasuke con el sharingan destellando de furia

Oe, tu eres la copia , soy mayor que tu bastardo_ le dice con esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro

Ohhhhhh, te la cagaron, ototo_ Itachi le golpea con el dedo del medio y el indice en la frente del menor de los tres

Hum… ¿qué haces aquí, "querido primo"?_ pregunta con sarcasmo el meor de los hermanos mientras pasaba su mano donde anteriormente lo habían golpeado

Solo queria visitarlos_ dijo este mientras se sentaba en un sillon

Ok, ahora tendre que aguantar a dos bakas_ dijo mientras fruncia le ceño el de cabellos azulados

Sai, eres mi salvador mi ototo no me va a matar, que suerte, ya que soy demasiado sexy para morir_ hace posicion de "estoy-muy-bueno-y-mas-que-tu"

… CIERTO, DEBES MORIR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A NARUTO_ el sharingan vuelve a sus ojos

**Mientras en la casa Uzumaki**

Ahhhh! Kyu-Kyubbi o-onegai… chotto… ahhhh_ decía sonrojado Naruto

Na-Naruto, deja de mo-moverte que hacía es mas di-dificil_ dijo con cara de esfuerzo el pelirojo

I-Itae, Kyu Duele_ dice con una pequeñas lagrimas el blondo

DEJA DE QUEJARTE, SI NO FUERA POR QUERER ENTRANAR A ESE PEQUEÑO DIABLILLO AL QUE LLAMAS HIJO, NO ESTARÍAS COMO SI ACABAS DE VENIR DE ACURPUNTURA_ grita Kyubbi mientras muestra unas pinzas la cual tenía una espina

Gomen, es que… NO SABÍA QUE ME IBA A CAER ENSIMA DEL ROSAL DATTEBAYO_ llora con cascaditas el Uzumaki mayor

Oka-san… si entrenas taijutsu en un lugar repleto de rosales es muy problabe que caigas en uno_ dice con una gotita

Bueno Hiro-chan, sabes que soy despistado ttebayo_ es defiende con un puchero el rubio

Naruto, tienes que estar entero si quieres ir a entrenar hoy taijutsu, te va a venir a buscar tu amigo ciego_ le dijo en tono celoso el ojirojo

Kyu-chan Neji no es ciego solo tiene ojos claros… muy claros_ dijo Naruto con una gota en su frente al pensar en los ojos de su amigo

Si, tenes razón no puede estar ciego… SI ME DOY CUENTA DE LAS MIRADAS QUE TE LANZA, DE SEGURO SE LA PASA TENIENDO SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS CONTIGO_ grita el pelirojo levantando los brazos al aire

¡¿QUÉ? COMO NO ME DI CUENTA, TIENES RAZÓN VIEJO, ESE MALDITO HYUUGA SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO_ grita tambien el menor de los tres

Ahhh… chicos, Neji no esta interesado en mi, recuerden que el le propuso matrimonio a Hina-chan dattebayo_ le dijo de manera calmada

Ding Dong (lo siento no tengo dinero para mejores efectos de sonidos TTOTT)

VAMOS_ gritan el pelirojo y el rubio menor mientras corren hacia la puerta

Neji ¡DEFENSA!_ le avisa al hyuuga que al oír lo que le dijo el rubio puso sus brazos en modo de proteccion.

Lo que se veía en esa escena era un Neji molesto porque Kyubbi junto a Hiroki se la pasaban insultandolo

Podrían dejar de decirme pervertido aprovechado, yo solo quiero a mi querida Hinata_ dijo este con una vena en su sien

Puede que ahora... ¡pero de seguro antes lo querías en tu cama!_ le señala de manera acusadora el mayor de cabellos rojos

Kyu calmate de segu..._ su oración es detenida por las palabras del castaño

Bueno, debo admitir que sentía muchas ganas de estar con Naru, además no esta nada mal, hasta embarazado no perdía su belleza, es mas se lo veía mas tierno_ dijo pensativo el de ojos perlas

¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO ENFRENTE MIO?_ grita el menor de todos

Ehhhh... okey será mejor que nos vallamos Neji_ agarra a su amigo y se lo lleva arrastrando

¿Naruto?_ le llama el mayor mientras caminan

Si_ responde al llamado

¿Que te pasa estas muy extraño?_ le pasa un brazo por los hombros

Lo vi a... A el ttebayo_ responde mientras agacha la cabeza

... Todavia... ¿no lo superas?_ le pregunta mientras le acaricia el brazo

Yo... Creía que si... Pero... Aun lo amo dattebayo_ dice este sin evitar que una lágrima caiga de sus zafiros

NARUTOOOOOOOO_ se escucha a lo lejos

Se ve a lo lejos como se acercan Lee, Kiba, Kankuro, TenTen e Ino.

OHAYO, MINNA_ saluda mientras que era observado por los ojos del Hyuuga

Oh Naruto-kun aun sigues con esas energía desbordante por mas de que ya seas padre, todos deberían explotar nuestra flor de la juventud com vos_ dice Rock Lee mientras cai cascaditas de sus ojos y levantaba el puño con un fondo de fuego

Lee, cariño... Mejor guarda tu comentarios_ dijo con una gotita en su frente TenTen pero con una sonrisa llena de amor

A veces no entiendo como es que somos todos amigos_ dice Gaara un tanto molesto

Es que estas atado a mi dattebayo_ dice Naruto mientras lo abraza con alegria a su mejor amigo

Todos estamos atado a ti, nenasa_ dice burlon Kiba que estaba sobre Akamaru

NO ME LLAMES ASI KIBA_ le contesta molesto el rubio

Vamos Naruto que debes pelear con Orochimaru_ dice Ino que lo estaba llevando a los baños para que el ojiazul se cambie de ropa

Oh no, te toco el más tramposo, pervertido y pedofilo, que problematico_ le informaba Shikamaru con cara de cansancio

¿En serio ttebayo?_ dice curioso el poseedor de marquitas que lo hacia parecer a un kitsune

¿no oíste el rumor?_ pregunta sorprendido Kankuro

Dicen que si eres un doncel y/o tienes una gran belleza terminaras tirado en su cama_ le dijo Temari

!_ ese había sido el grito de espanto del Uzumaki

Bueno que se le va a hacer, vamos Naru tienes que ir a pelear_ dijo Kiba que lo estaba llevando como si fuese un saco de papas

No, sueltame Kiba, ¿dondé estan Kyu-chan y Hiro-chan cuando los necesito?, buaaaaaa no quiero estar con ese pedofilo_ lloriqueaba el jóven doncel

**En la casa Uzumaki**

Atchu! (supuesto estornudo ¬¬ no es mi culpa no tener dinero TTOTT)_ estornuda a la vez Kyubbi y Hiroki

Como que alguien esta hablando de nosotro_ dijo el mayor

Presiento que oka-san necesita ayuda_ dice Hiroki mientras se sonaba la nariz

Vamos a ver como le esta yendo en la pelea_ se van lentamnte hacia la salida para dirigirse al estadio de taijutsu

**Estadio de taijutsu**

No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no te pasara nada_ trata de animarlo el Lee

Creo que tiene razón cejotas_ dice Naruto con animos pero cuando sube se encuentra con una persona de ojos amarillos que parecían de serpiente, una piel muy blanca, de cabellos largos oscuros y que vestia con unos pantalones y remera holgada color crema y negro y de cinturon un cordon violeta grueso.

Con que tu eres el famoso Uzumaki Naruto-kun, había oído que eres hermoso, hasta te vi en fotos pero estas mucho mejor en persona, kukukukuku_ se relamía sus labios con su lengua viperina

Ugh_ Naruto con miedo se saca la bata que cubría su vestimenta la cuál era unos pantalones holgados naranja con cinturon negro, su torso estaba al descubierto, sus cabellos estaban sujetados en una coleta baja (no se si dije que el pelo lo tenia bastante largo XD si no lo dije o dije que era corto fue un error)

Muchos se estaban babeando y estaban boquiabierto, casi nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio que tuvo el rubio doncel.

Siiii, ese es mi hijo_ se escucha el grito de un rubio que parecía muy emocionado

Si que sabes como hacer que todos se baben_ se escucha una voz de alguien aun mas grande de cabellos blancos

Muestra la belleza y juventud de los Namikaze_ se escucha la voz de una rubia de grandes pechos

Todos los que estaban presente se voltean a verlos encontrandose con la familia Namikaze, Minato Namikaze empresarios de la conocida empresa "Hokage", tiene un gran parecido con su hijo solo que el no tiene marquitas en la cara y su cabellos es mas corto, le llegaba hasta los hombros y eran rebeldes. Jiraya Namikaze, conocido como el gran autor pervertido del libro titulado "Icha Icha Paradise" es padre de Minato, tiene el cabello blanco, largo y rebelde, tiene unas lineas debajo de los ojos esta donde termina el rostro color rojo. Por ultimo pero no menos importante Tsunade Namikaze, doctora conocida de los hospitales que estan junto a las empresas "Hokage", es rubia con peinado de dos coletas bajas, de ojos color marrones claros, poseedora de unos pechos extremadamente grandes, tiene un diamante violeta en su frente, tiene una fuerza increible cuando se enoja y no le gusta trabajar, prefiere ir con su amado sake. Esta era la famosa y respetada, casi como la Uchiha, familia Namikaze.

Muchos, menos los amigos del blondo, creían que el mas joven de esta familia iba a estar avegonzado pero quedaron sorprendido por las acciones del menor.

Arigato oto-san, arigato Ero-sennin, arigato oba-chan_ sonreía de manera abierta y movia la mano en modo de saludo

Bueno es momento de que empieze esta increible pelea_ anuncia emocionado Gai el cual de la nada aparecio en medio del ring con fuego en los ojos.

Los dos contrincantes se pusieron en posicion de ataque, Orochimaru estaba en una posición muy extraña, una pierna estaba en el piso y la otra estaba levemente levantada, su brazo izquiero estaba haciendo forma de medio circulo debajo del pecho y el derecho hacia lo mismo pero sobre su cabeza. Naruto estaba con la pierna derecha estirada hacia adelante, la izquierda le tenía flexionada en el mismo lugar donde estaba y sus brazos estaban casi igual que sus piernas.

3... 2... ¡Taijutsu!_grito a la vez que salta el Maito

Orochimaru corrió hacia Naruto, el no se movía del lugar hasta que vio que estaba muy cerca y entonces sol giro esquivando al mayor. El de ojos amarrillos trataba de agarrarlo pero el rubio solo giraba y esquivaba con elegancia, parecía que sus movimientos eran muy delicados, que se dejaba llevar por todo. En ese momento el de ojos azules recordó cuando entrenaba taijutsu con ayuda de sus padres

_X3 Flash Back Naruto X3_

_Yo estaba molesto, mis golpes eran fuertes pero no podía esquivar los de mi padre. Mi madre nos miraba con una sonrisa divertída al ver como yo no dejaba de hacer pucheros, en ese entonces yo solo tenía 6 años de edad_

_Oto-san, esto es muy complicado_ dije yo mientras me tiraba al pasto de nuestro patio._

_Mi niño si quieres te explico una manera para esquivar los golpes de tu padre_ se acerco mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, una peliroja de ojos aqua, su cabello era largo por debajo de la cintura, tenía bella sonrisa la cual herede, como su actitud. Ella es una de las mejores en taijutsu pero sobretodo cuando bailaba, se veía aun mas hermosa cuando bailaba._

_¿Cómo oka-san?_ le pregunte con una sonrisa_

_Por el aire_ me dijo ella mientras acariciaba mis rubios cabellos_

_¿El aire?_ estaba totalmente confundido, ¿como es que el aire sería de ayuda?_

_Si, el aire nunca lo podrás golpear porque siempre que lo intetes se movera con gracia y te esquivara, si tus momentos son fluidos y te dejas llevar serás como el aire, bello, relajado y tranquilo, cuando quieras dar un ataque serás una tormenta veloz, fuerte y resistente, una vez que sabes controlarlo este será parete de ti, cuando tengas un problemas haras que se valla de manera facil porque los dejaras que se vallan volando como una hoja de arbol, cuando estes en aprietos los resolverás de manera rapida porque serás alguien que sabe relajarse y estar en tranquilidad en esos momentos_ mientras contaba eso hacía uns bellos movimientos, estaba con los ojos cerrados, el viento movia sus cabellos y parecía que tambien bailaba a su alrededor como su compañero._

_Estaba maravillado, siempre cuando vi a mi mamá bailar parecía en verdad como el viento, elegante, bello, tranquilo y relajado._

_Entiendes ahora, Naru-chan_ me dijo con cariño característico en ella_

_Si oka-san_ le digo mientras me volvía a poner en posición de ataque_

_Muy bien hijo_ dice mi padre que ya estaba de antes en su posicion de ataque, entonces comenzo de nueva cuanta la pelea, ahora esquivaba todo los golpes de mi padre, me sentía tambien, cuando comenze a devolverle los golpes me sorprendía lo rapido en que lo hacía, la fuerza que ponía en cada uno... era como decía mi madre._

_Termino el entrenamiento, oto-san estaba jadeando y sudando, por alguna razón yo me sentía mas tranquilo, fresco y sentía una gran paz interior._

_Exelente pequeño_ me dice mi padre que me abrazo junto a mi madre, los dos estaban orgullosos de mi y eso me hacía sentir muy bien_

_Oka-san, cuando deba ir al estadio de Taijutsu ¿me irás a ver y apoyarme?_ le pregunte con esperanza en mis ojos_

_Claro, eso me haría tan feliz, ere mi amado niño que será el mejor en el taijutsu y yo estaré ahi para cuando digan "Namikaze Naruto, campeón de todo Japón en el taijutsu" estaré pare decir "ese es mi hijo, mi niño pequeño"_ me dijo me levantaba y me hacia girar_

_Comenze a reír, estaba emocionado, pero... después enfermo, cada día estaba peor y al final nunca pudo ir a verme, por eso decidi cambiar mi apellido a Uzumaki para que sepan que soy el hijo de una mujer hermosa y cariñosa, que tenía una gran gracia al bailar y al pelear._

_X3 Fin Flash Back Naruto X3_

Naruto abrio sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que aun estaba girando pero no pudo evitar tropezarse, después de tantas vueltas se había mariado además de que después de salir de su recuerdo le había afectado un poco.

Te tengo_ dice victorioso Orochimaru que ahora estaba ensima del Uzumaki

No lo creas ttebayo_ logro hacer que el otro se aleje de su cuerpo y entonces ahi comenzo a golpear al mayor

U-zu-ma-ki_ deletreo por cada golpe que manda hacia el techo a Orochimaru mientras el tambien iba impulsado por un salto

Cuando el de cabellos negros creyó que termino vio al rubio como iba casi en picada hacía el para terminar su combo.

Naruto rendan_ le da cinco golpes que hizo el de piel blanca se impacte tan fuerte contra el ring que formo un hoyo.

Cuando el ojiazul llegó al suelo su cabello se solto haciendo que se vea como una cascada de oro, cuando se levanta gira el rostro para sonrerles a todos, en el proceso su cabello se movío haciendo que muchos puedan sentir un aroma dulce de vainilla.

Y el ganador es... ¡Uzumaki Naruto!_ todos gritaban de felicidad y entre medio de las personas se podían ver tres pares de ojos negros que tenian un le ve brillo de sorpresa.

¡Arigato minna!_ agradece Naruto y despues siente que su cintura es aprezada por unos brazos.

Naruto-kun_ esa voz hizo que su expresion de felicidad a miedo y cuando volteo se encontro con Orochimaru viendolo no de manera sana y pura

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ comienza a luchar para que lo suelte

¡Suelta a mi oka-san!_ un pequeño pelinegro se lanzo ensima del pelinegro mayor

¡Suelta a mi Naru-chan!_ ahora tambien se le tiraba un joven de cabellos rojos y naranjas

Kyubbi separo los brazos de la serpiente del cuerpo del kitsune para el abrazarlo de manera protectora y el niño ojiazul se acerco al otro de manera amenazante, aunque el mas palido no sentí miedo de un niño de seis años.

Ahora te las veras conmigo por tan solo verlo con tus ojos y tocarlo con tus asquerosas manos_ su voz era mas grave de lo común y su mirada azul tenía un brillo peligroso, ahora el otro estaba reconciderando el tener miedo del menor Uzumaki

Ahora Hiroki agarro la pierna del mas alto y tiro de ella haciendo que el otro callera, entonces despues comenzo a dar vueltas aun sosteniendo su agarre, despues de unas vueltas lo lanzo para el techo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo el pelinegro menor salto y le dio un puño en el estomago haciendo que el otro abriera la boca en busca de aire.

Esto es solo una advertencia_ dijo Hiro con desprecio y asco a la persona que se encontraba en el suelo

No creas que de mi te salvas_ Kyubbi se habia acercado un rato para darle una patada a Orochimaru que hizo que llegase alotro extremo del estadio

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿Cuánta fuerza podría tener un chico de seis años y un siemple ojirojo?, de los tres pares de ojos negro solo un par mostraban algo de sorpresa, los otros dos tenía un brillo rojo cual fuego por la furia

¡Naruto!_ unos brazos abrazaron al mencionado

¡Iruka-sensei!_ el joven rubio de volvio el abrazo

Naruto, te hemos extrañado tanto_ aparece una persona con casi todo el rostro cubierto

¡Kakashi-sensei!_ el ojiazul desbordaba felicidad, hacia mucho que no veía a esa pareja

Naru-chan, has crecido tanto, tambien tu Hiro-chan_ hablo Umino Iruka, una persona de cabellos y ojos chocolate, piel bronceada, con una cicatriz horizontal a lo largo de su rostro pasando por su nariz, el fue su primer sensei de Taijutsu (claro porque si era Gai de seguro todos aparecía muertos de cansancio)

Hiro-chan eres casi tan fuerte como tu oka-san, asi conquistaras a todos_ le levanta el pulgar Hatake Kakashi, un peliplateado que cubria uno de sus ojos con su cabello, su ojo visible era negro, piel clara y su siempre llevaba su inseparable bufanda que le cubria casi todo el rostro, el fue un entrenador de futbol que tuvo Naru

Kakashi-sensei ¿por qué sigues usando esa bufanda?_ dice confuso Naruto con una gotita en su sien

Es que tengo frio y me puedo enfermar_ es excusa este

¡HACE COMO CUARENTA GRADOS!_ le grita Hiroki

¿En serio?_ Kakashi estaba pensando en que mentira podía decir ahora

¡Naruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_ una cabelle ra rubia se tira ensima del mencionado

¿Dei-nii?_ pregunta asombrado Naruto

**Nota:** acá esta el link del opening del fic non http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= mDSWHKDILSU borren los espacios non


End file.
